Blast from the past
by jasmine-leigh
Summary: my name is Hermione i am the 3rd part of the golden trio. The war is over, light lost,i tried to be brave but pissed voldemort off his curse hit my turner now im in the past with a new power, time turner fic with twist.marauders updated often
1. chapter 1

_Disclaimer: won nothing except the plot._

_A.N. READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY:_

_The story is set in the sixth year, but there are a number of changes _

_Sirius is __NOT__ dead,_

_Albus Dumbledore is not killed by Snape you will find out later._

_Another note a random one this time, I came up with this idea at 7:30 this morning while eating coco-shredies what a bloody inspiration! I don't care if you don't like it I am still going to continue writing it any way._

_Chapter 1 the battle_

My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger and I am one of the survivors of the battle, the battle was bloody and both sides lost good wizards and Witches. The ministry of magic were cowards and left us to fight it on our own but a few Aurors did come and help us, but even with that and nearly all of the order of the phoenix we didn't have a chance.

But we were not about to back down, the younger 5 years were sent to the large hall with a number of wards on the door so that they would be protected, The 5th, 6th and 7th years had a choice on if they wanted to fight or not. Nearly every Gryffindor, and Raven claw fought, there were many Huffle-puffs more than what we expected and there were even some Slytherins fighting that was a huge shock I tell you, I thought McGonagall was going to faint when a group of them came up to us to ask if they could fight.

Well as I said the battle was bloody and we the light side lost, Dumbledore was killed by Voldemort and Harry was captured by him, the battle itself lasted around three hours before all of us were finally captured I can happily say that I was one of the last to be caught it took three of his best death eaters to take me, my friend Jasmine and Neville down, I was so proud of Neville if his parents were sane, then they themselves would be proud too.

When we were captured a death eater tried to rape me, why in the world I had no idea, I was nothing special, I'm not pretty so why in the world would he try, I say try because he really didn't have a chance I had a knife hidden in my shoe and he now is missing a piece of 'equipment' they say that girls are really big screamers well, if that's true he must be a girl!

Any who back to the present, all of the people captured where set into groups and placed around the large hall, with a number of death eaters guarding them, the groups were, mud-bloods, blood traitors and potentials. I was with the mud-bloods and there were not a lot of us.

We were to be lead to the front, in front of Voldemort, and were supposed to give our name, house name, blood title and then kneel. It then seemed that if a death eater wanted you, then you would be given to him/ her to be their slave and do whatever they wanted, I was the last in our group, Jasmine had just gone forward and it had taken a many punches to the head and about five crucio's before she had knelt down, I was proud of my best friend, she stood up for what she wanted.

But now it was my turn, I must look a right sight I thought, shirt torn, hair covered in blood mine and others and to top it all of a tie round my wrists. I stepped forward head held high, when I spotted it next to him, the snake, and the last horcrux Harry and Dumbledore had 

killed all the others apart from this one even the horcrux in harry had been killed, but they couldn't get close to this one.

If I am gonna die, I thought I may as well have fun and take that ugly-ass slimy little snake with me, I could afford to do this with-out the other muggle-borns being hurt.

I continued walking forward a small smile on my face, I looked around and saw many members of the order watching me and I gave a small smile, my eyes met Sirius's and it seemed he knew what I was about to do and he began to struggle against his bonds. I stopped as I was supposed to smack in front of Voldemort with the death eater that held my wand behind me, I looked to the left a little and saw harry, "Bye" I mouthed and he looked surprised and confused. I held my head high looked Voldemort in the eye and followed what everyone had been told to say:  
"My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger; I am a Muggle-born or mudblood as you refer to us, I am in the house of Gryffindor and I am totally 100 against you, and your pureblood, inbred fanatics".

I paused and looked around everyone looked confused, I looked back up to Voldemort when a small man with a silver arm stepped forward "Pettigrew" I spat, "Milord, I asked you if I could have this one" he said, Voldemort nodded his head and Pettigrew stepped forward, with his arms outstretched as if to grab me but I continued with what I was saying:

"As I was saying not only am I against you but I think that you are a coward"

"WHAT!" he yelled I had to stifle a giggle

"I think you are a coward I repeated, trying to show how powerful you are by attacking a school full of children, o Merlin how powerful you are" I mocked, his face turned red with anger and I let out a little giggle, "You think this is funny?" he demanded of me, "Well dur.. why else would I be laughing at you?" the whole room gasped, he went to say something and I could feel the death eater behind me stand closer,  
"I have one last thing to do" I declared and with speed I didn't know I had I reached back behind me caught the death eater off guard, grabbed my wand and sent a severing curse towards nagini his snake and off with his head, all that was there now was a large green log like thing.

The death eater behind me grabbed my hair and yanked my head back. Just as Voldemort flew a hex at me sending me sprawling backwards, my necklace with my time turned flew out from under my top and was displayed for all to see, Voldemort flung another hex at me, I dodged and yelled "Harry potter will one day kick your fucking arse!" as loud as I could, I felt a curse hit me and hit my cheek leaving a line from just above my left eye only just, missing it to just above my chin pouring with blood. He threw a few more curses at me and I dodged everyone, sending a few of my own back at him, which is very hard to do considering the fact that my hands are tied together, another curse hit me and I flew back, then one more, the killing curse came my way, but it hit my time turner, sending it flying, the room gasped as did he when I was still stood there with the time turner in my hand, "What did you do you fool?!" I screamed at him I felt a jerk at the back of my head and I began to disappear.

Dum dum durr

Well what do you think so far? Below is the opening sentence for the next chapter I will update it in a week or if I get more than 5 reviews I will update sooner.

NEXT TIME

Finally I stopped spinning round and around, I felt dizzy as hell. I opened my eyes when I heard a gasp in front of me and opened my eyes seeing six figures, all male looking at me, one looking a hell of-a-lot like Harry...


	2. Chapter 2

Blast from the past chapter 2

Warning: lots of bad language in this chapter.

Finally I stopped spinning round and around, I felt dizzy as hell. I opened my eyes when I heard a gasp in front of me and opened my eyes seeing six figures, all male looking at me, one looking a hell of-a-lot like Harry...

I closed my eyes shook my head and opened them again, nope they were still there bugger shit bugger! I looked at them again thinking where the bloody hell am I? And who the bloody hell are these people?

They were still staring at me, what little creeps! They looked at each other; well four of them did the other two just kept on staring at me. Finally one of the four spoke up, "who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked me not at all politely 'snob' I thought, I simply looked at him, he glared at me, "Well?" he asked again, he looked so familiar, and so did his voice, I knew him from somewhere but where? He continued to glare at me, "Since you asked so politely and so nicely my name is Hermione , though what it has to do with you I have no idea"

The two on the other side of me snorted, I looked at them, and one had startling blond hair and looked a bit like Draco Malfoy, while the other had black hair and a bent nose. The black haired one kept staring at my chest, and it was really beginning to piss me off, I have no idea where I am, no idea who the fuck these people are and that black haired creep is staring at my chest! "What the fuck are you staring at you black haired little perv?" I snarled at him, this made the four males on my left laugh. He seemed a little pissed off, "The smallest of the group looked at me, "um, well...um" he stammered "Just bloody spit it out already" I yelled he jumped, "your tops undone" he blurted out, I looked down, so it was well actually it wasn't open it was ripped and you could just see the top of my left breast, my skirt was a little higher than necessary my cut on my cheek was still bleeding and my hands were still tied together.

The blond one spoke up, "you seem to be in a little trouble, may I help?" he asked and placed his hand on my arm, I still wasn't over what had happened this summer and physical contact really freaked me out. "No, you may not" I replied, he open his mouth to speak, "what you can do is get your freaking hand of my god-damned arm!" I said he looked shocked.

One of the boys on my left spoke up, "I think you should get off her arm"

The blond one snared at him, "yea?, well I don't think I want to" "get the fuck off my arm" I yelled at him, I was starting to get angry my hair was turning black, not a lot of people knew but I was a Metamorphmagus, not only is that rare but I'm Muggle-born as I said so that makes it even more 

rare. "The black haired one spoke up, "ur, dude I think you might want to let go of her arm, she looks way pissed..." he was cut off as I let out a scream "GET THE FUCK OFF MY ARM!" I felt a bit of magic work its way through my arm and he was suddenly threw down the hall-way and into a wall, he groaned and his black haired friend ran over to him, he picked him up and growled "we will get you back, freak!"

The last four remaining males looked at me till the one farthest to my left yelled "Yeh woo she so kicked his pureblood ass" the others laughed with him, even I had to let out a smile. "So then would one of you mind helping me take off this bloody tie? Looks like the prick that tied it put magic on it and I can't get it off" I asked the one that had yelled came forward and pulled at the ropes making them go tighter, "not working" I said, the boy looked at me and frowned, "oi, prongs you still got my knife?" the boy that looked like Harry stepped forward, with a knife in his hands here you go Pad-foot, he said and handed him the knife, "Moony, you want to give me a hand?" he asked a blond haired boy came forward.

The names he had called them were going through my mind, Moony, Pad-foot and prongs? I was thinking in my head, shit, shit, and shit, this is dreadful, but maybe they aren't who I think they are, the knife cut easily through the tie and my hands were soon released, I started straightening my-self out, sorting the skirt out, and wrapping my shirt round me so they couldn't see anything, the boy that had spoke to me before turned to me and said, "come on you look like shit, we'll take you to see the headmaster" I nodded "okay," we started walking.

After about five minutes the blond one turned to me and asked "So, then tell us about yourself" "Um, ok, well my name is Hermione, and I am so 100 against Voldemort, and his group pureblood, inbred fanatics",

I said with a small smile, the others stopped and gasped; the blond one looked at them in turn then looked at Me "Um,Hermione, you might not want to say that kind of thing out loud, as much as we agree and that it's just not smart to say out-loud"

"Why not?" I asked, "Well you never know who's gonna tell him, "Oh coz I'm so bothered, we have already fought once and I escaped from his so I'm sure I can put up with people knowing that I don't like him, I already told him once today where do you think I got that from?" I asked pointing to my cheek, they looked shocked, "you went against he who must not be named" asked the small one, who I had shouted at earlier, "that's what I just said isn't it?" we continued walking, we stopped at a stone gargoyle, he looked at us and asked "Password?" in a deep voice, I pulled my wand out of my pocket and said "Let me through or I will blast you into pieces." It/he seemed to understand and let us through.

Well by now I knew I was in either Hogwarts, or in a school that had the exactly same lay-out. We open the door, and there were a number of chairs there, the 

blond one turned to us "I'll get the head master, you lot wait here" he walked back out a few minutes later, and found us all sitting in comfy armchairs, "he wants to see you now Hermione just go in and sit down he will be in in a moment or two" he said to me, "Thanks for bringing me up here I said as I walked past them, "No, thank you, for blasting the crap out of Ze blond fewl" the one who was referred to as pad-foot said and I laughed.

I walked into the office type room, and looked around, he must have Dumbledore's sense of style too, I thought to myself and sat down on one of the seats opposite the desk, the door opened a man walked in, his back to me he sat down and looked at me I felt my mouth open in shock "Dumbledore" I whispered before passing out on the chair I was in.

Yay hope you like it so far, I haven't let Jasmine know the names of the boys for a reason though I am sure you lot know who they are, The reason she fainted if you want to know, is because she has just seen Dumbledore die in her time.

Know the drill 5 more reviews and I will update it. Tell me what you think and how you think I should improve it, and tell me if you want me to put a romance in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Blast from the past chapter 3

Last time

"Dumbledore" I whispered before passing out on the chair I was in.

This time

Well that was an interesting meeting, I thought as I was lead silently back to my new dorm. About two minutes after I passed out, I was re-awoken by Dumbledore staring down at me, "bu...But your, dead" I whispered, he held his hand up to stop me from speaking anymore, he turned to me and asked me one simple question, "What year is it?" he asked, I looked at him, wondering if he had finally lost it, had he gone mental?, "Sir its 1997, you know it is," he looked sadly at me,

"No my dear it is in fact, 1977, you seemed to have been thrown in to the past," well I can say the conversation only got worse from there, it turns out I was right, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs were the people I thought they were, so that means the little ratty looking one, was the traitor Peter Pettigrew mainly known as 'Worm tail'.

I told him about what had happened, without going into too much detail of course, because of what I had said to the boys outside, the story we had come up with, was that I came from a small wizarding school in the country side that had been attacked by Voldemort and His death eaters, the story goes that although we fought brilliantly, we lost, many of us were killed and the rest of us were captured, but somehow I had managed to grab a wand, make a few portkeys and got my-self and a few others the hell out of there, apparently we, had all been sent to other schools so that if

Voldemort wanted to kill us still, and then he would have to go all over the place. Well part of that was the truth, my school had been invaded, we did loose, we lost many good people, but the bit about it that I loved was the bit where we say that I managed to get a few people out of there, that was defiantly true, while the teachers and order members were getting the castle sorted me and a few other sixth and seventh years were making port-keys that would send the first three years, to safe places, there were a number of wizarding schools and we made sure that a few fourth and fifth years went with them just in case they needed magical assistance. I think we managed to get the whole of the first four years out.

I was then to be resorted, by the sorting hat and it took bloody ages, just like it had last time, it took 9 ½ minutes, according to the hat, I have:

The loyalty of a Hufflepufs,

The knowledge of a Ravenclaw,

The cunning and sly thoughts of a Slytherin, and

Most importantly, the braveness and loyalty of a Gryffindor, it was eventually decided I was to stay in Gryffindor.

According to Dumbledore I was not to tell anyone the truth because it could change the future, but he argued back that it could change the future, but for the worse, so sadly I promised not to tell any-one anything at all. But that didn't mean that I could 'play' around a bit, my main task to myself was to be nice to Pettigrew, what I had been told was that, he hung around with the marauders but everyone else sort of ignored him, poor thing...not. I made my way to the chambers Dumbledore had set aside for me, "I was to return to Gryffindor tomorrow, once he had told the school why I was there" I lay my head on the pillow and was fast off in the land of nod.

_Dream:_

_I was at Hogwarts again in the shower; well sort of I had just finished and was getting out, I wrapped my favourite blue fluffy towel around me and made my way to my room, I sat on the seat and began brushing my hair. Once I was finished I went over to the dresser to get my bobble, in the mirror I say what looked like a shadow, hmm I thought well that's weird, I turned back round to face my mirror and began searching through the draws, I looked back up to see a man stood behind me, I screeched and stood up, I turned to face him, and saw a wave of black hair, he looked a-lot like the man Harry described, the one that he had seen in the diary in our second year, the man that would soon turn into Voldemort, he was Tom Riddle._

_But what the hell was he doing, standing in my bathroom, and weirdest off all how the hell did he get into Hogwarts? And why the hell the one time I needed them, why were Lavender and Parvati out on dates?_

"_You will be mine" he said, "pardon?" I asked, he repeated what he said, "you will be mine" he took a step forward and I took a step backwards he did this three times till I yelled "would you just bugger off! I want you to leave right now" I said, "Or what?" he asked I looked around for my wand, "Is this what you're looking for?" he asked holding his hand out with my wand firmly in his grip, I stepped forward to take it, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me firmly against him, I screamed. "Why was no-one coming? I thought, he answered it for me, "because they don't like you, they don't need you and they certainly don't want you, look at you" he paused and dragged me over to the mirror, and forced me to look at it, normally I hide from mirrors, well not hide I normally just stay away from them,_

_I looked at myself, he was right, all I saw was a pink fat blob, in a blue towel, "understand?" he asked. He spun me round to face him and backed us so that we were against the wall, he ripped my towel off me and looked at my body, he _

_looked me in the face and said, "Well, they may not want you but I do, you will join me," he stated as if it were an order, "NEVER!" I yelled "Harry James Potter is gonna kill your scaly ass, and get rid of all of your death eaters as well" he just smirked at me, "he may kill, but unless you are blind you would realise that I am no longer 'scaly' me but first I want something from you" I paused "and what is it you want" I asked but as I spoke he began to undo his robes, I began struggling "nononononononoo!" I yelled, "anything but that please" I begged he simply began to get closer and closer until... a door banged outside the bathroom, I heard Lavender and Parvati, come in, I breathed a sigh of relief, he looked at me "don't worry my dear I WILL get you, it may not be now, it may be in a different time, but don't worry I will get you" he kissed me and then disaperated with a pop, I lay on the floor and began to cry, Bang!_

I awoke with a small yelp of horror, I had the dream again, I needed to get some dreamless sleep potion, "One minute!" I yelled and began to get dressed, I was ready in quick time I open the door and began to mentally prepare my-self for whatever was in store, I walked through to see a face, he looked extremely familiar, he held his hand out "Remus Lupin" he said in a calm quiet voice, I held my own hand out "Hermione, but you already know that right?" he laughed, and continued "I think the whole school knows" he said, I groaned and slapped a hand to my head, he laughed once again, and said "come on we have potions this morning, wouldn't want you to be late know would we?" he asked I laughed and walked through the door. I closed it behind me, and we began our descent to my 'first' lesson at Hogwarts.

So then what do you think so far? Do I continue or not? Then again even if you don't want me to I will continue it anyway. Lol updated next Thursday like normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Blast from the past chapter 4-

last time

"Come on we have potions this morning, wouldn't want you to be late know would we?" he asked I laughed and walked through the door. I closed it behind me, and we began our descent to my 'first' lesson at Hogwarts.

this time

As we walk to Potions, I took my time to look at Remus, he looks so care-free and happy, not at all like the one that's in my time, I wish he was like this in my time, a sudden thought hit me, he was still a werewolf, he has told us that he was changed when he was a little kid so, if I changed into my animagus form, then I could help!"Oi Hermione, are you alive in there?" a voice yelled down my left ear, I frowned and turned to look at him, "Sorry I was thinking, what you were saying?" I asked, he smiled and said "Its fine, I was just saying that we're nearly there, Professor Slughorn is alright but he can be a bit of a git if you get on his bad-side. So just nod your head at everything he says, it's a lot easier that way" I laughed.

We continued walking and after about 5 minutes we arrived at our destination, "So, then are you ready?" he asked, I pretended to look thought-full for a few seconds, I turned and looked at him "Defiantly not" was my answer this made him laugh."Come on, it won't be that bad he said and opened the door. I took a deep breath and walked in. Remus had made sure that we were a bit early so that I didn't have to worry about being stared at, by a large number of people. The other marauders were there and a few others, a red head near the marauders looked at me, "Holy shit, I thought Harry really does have his mothers eyes. She smiled to me as I followed Remus and I smiled back. He led me over to the marauders.

"Hey moony old buddy o' pal" one of them said, I looked at him, Sirius Black I thought, Remus sighed "What do you want Sirius?" he asked, "Please, please, please can I copy your potions homework" he asked, Remus turned to him, I think not Padfoot" he answered. "PLEASE! I'm begging you, I'll put my own words in and everything "he begged, I choked back a laugh as he tried to do puppy dog eyes, Remus relented and got his essay out, Lilly looked at him with despair, "How do you expect to learn anything if you copy?" she asked him, Sirius looked at her blankly, "me?...learn something?" he laughed, "that Lilly has got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard" the rest of the people around us laughed with him, he looked at me, "Moony why, haven't you introduced us to the new school hero?" he asked, Remus was about to answer when I butted in "What do you mean school hero?" I asked confused, he looked at me before answering "You know, Dumbledore told us about it, how you managed to get out of your old school and save a load of other kids, while being surrounded by you- know-who and his people" he said "Oh, that" I said, I could save others, but I 

couldn't save the people that really mattered, I spaced out for a few minutes thinking of all the people that I had known that had died including my family.

I was roughly brought 'back down to earth' when I saw a hand being waved in front of my face, Sirius's hand. I blinked, "what?" I asked, Lilly answered "You were spacing out", "oops sorry, anyway ...you said you wanted to be introduces I said and looked straight at Sirius. He held him hand out, "I madam, am Mister Sirius Black, Mainly know as Padfoot and am the best prankster Hogwarts has ever seen" he said I took his hand and shook it, laughing I said "And I mister Black am Hermione Granger, and I am apparently a hero" he chuckled and a two other people walked forward, it was James Harry's dad, I frowned at him, "You where there last night, the rude one" I said he laughed "well it's not every-day that, a girl appears in the middle of a corridor, hair all over the place, hands tied up, covered in blood and clothes all ripped is it?"

he asked he laughed again and said "I am James Potter, mostly known as Prongs, the fool that calls himself padfoot and says that he is the best prankster ever is a little mistaken, it is I that am the best prankster and this lovely lady (he pointed to the girl that stood next to him) is Lilly Evans, my girlfriend and hopefully future wife," he finished I shook lily's Hand "Nice to meet you" I said as I shook both their hands. Peter stood at the back, I turned to him-"what about you, you were there last night were you not?" I asked "if I'm thinking right it was you that I yelled at wasn't it?" I asked nicely calmly, trying not to imagine the things that he would do in the future.

He stood forward and held his hand out "I am Peter Pettigrew, known as wormtail and yes it was me that you yelled at last night" he said I laughed, "nice to meet you and so sorry about that but I was not in the best mood," I said and shook his hand, "but what you did to Malfoy was one of the best things that I have ever seen" he laughed as did the other people in the room that knew about it, I had to look confused otherwise they would be suspicious "Malfoy?" I asked, Remus stood up, "He means Lucius Malfoy, the blond kid, that you threw down the hall-way last night", "oh, well he deserved it" I said and this set them off onto more laughter, but this time I joined in. Just then the door swung open and in walked a bunch of slytherins including the devil him-self Lucuis Malfoy with his arm in a sling.

He sneered at us each in turn, he looked at me and his sneer turned into hatred, "sooo then how's your arm?" I asked trying to break the silence; this was not the best thing to say as all the Gryffindors burst into laughter. He turned to Lilly, and spoke, "you shouldn't laugh at your betters mud-blood" he said, this stopped the laughter and James grabbed his wand, I held him arm and he turned to me confused, I stepped forward and placed my hands on his shoulders and whispered into his ear, seductively "it's not nice to call people mud-blood" I said, not very loud but loud enough for people to hear, I had learned many things from lavender and Parvati and this was one of them, "he leaned his 

mouth down to near my ear and breathed into it before whispering "oh? And why not?" I moved my hand down to his trousers and grabbed hold of his so called precious equipment, I grabbed it hard and he gasped, no one else could see what was happening because his back was to the slytherins and my back was to the Gryffindors, I squeezed harder and whispered "Because unfortunate things like this could happen" I whispered and squeezed harder, "Apologize to Lilly or I will have to squeeze even harder and you wouldn't want that now would you?" I asked, "Apologize to a mud-blood? I think not" he snorted and I squeezed even harder and he let out a yelp of pain, "one last chance before I squeeze as hard as I can" I said to him. He gasped "Fine, Evans" he called "what" she answered

"I apologize for calling you a mud-blood", the class looked shocked "well done" I whispered and let go and walked over to the Gryffindors, "what did you do?" they asked, I shrugged, "I reminded him that a girl can hurt a man in many ways, especially by squeezing certain areas" I said the girls laughed as the guys all squirmed. Lilly came forward "why did you stick up for me?" she asked "because where I come from, in the houses, girls stick together, especially the Muggle-born ones" I answered.

The door swung open and in came Professor Slughorn. Everyone sat down quickly and began to work.

YAY another one finished, I don't care if you don't like it but all reviews are wanted bad or good they are all still read.


	5. Chapter 5

Blast from the past chapter 5

A.N. if I don't get any reviews soon then I am gonna stop writing the story; I need reviews so that I have inspiration to keep on writing.

Hermione's P.O.V

Well potions were fun... not! Professor Slughorn still seems to be convinced that I am related to many famous witches and that my potions talent seems to come from one of them! The man does not take no for an answer he really is stupid!

Once he had come into the classroom and everyone had settled down, I could feel someone looking at me I turned around to see Lucuis Malfoy glaring at me, this I decided was not a good thing, considering we are in our sixth year I'm not completely sure if he is a death eater yet, but even so making an enemy out of him is probably not a good thing.

That was my only mishap all day, the rest of my classes went well with all the teachers giving me praises telling me that I was very smart, so already I was known as a bookworm, and a know-it-all. So much for a fresh start.

I also had a meeting with Dumbledore who told me that no matter what I must not try and change the future! And that he would be working on a way to get me home as soon as possible. But I think that making friends with two people who have no friends but also play large important parts in the future, speaking of which I hadn't seen Snape yet, I had only seen Peter, and I'm sure they were all in the same year.

Anyway that's not changing the future that's just being friendly and gaining something out of it, hmm maybe the sorting hat was right, maybe I should have been placed in slytherin.

I looked down and began focusing on my work again, but it was sooo easy I did this in my fifth year! It was the simple act of naming all known ways of identifying werewolves, I mean not only did I do it last year but I did an essay on it in my 3rd year and one of my friends/teachers was a werewolf. I am certain to get an 'O' on this piece of work.

I looked up again to see Remus looking at me, I gave him a grin and realised he looked like shit, absolute shit! I looked back at my sheet of work and realised that the full moon was tonight! He must be feeling like crap, and the only thing that I know of to make him feel better is,

"Remus, you look like shit mate" said Sirius interrupting my private conversation with my-self, I looked up "Try eating dark chocolate from honey dukes, it will make you feel a bit better" I stated, "what do you mean?" asked Remus, I turned to him,

"well you look like shit, the way your holding yourself indicates that your knackered, and the way you are squinting gives the impression that the light is hurting your eyes, so I suggest dark choc from honey dukes, my third year teacher (HIM! My mind screamed) says that there is nothing absolutely nothing that dark chocolate can't help with" I answered. "O" was Remus's only answer, Sirius spoke up, "I'll go get you some, mate, he said and ran out of the library gaining a glare from the librarian at the same time.

Remus looked at me, "You're not who people think you are, are you?" he asked and without waiting for an answer he walked out just me there! What a rude git!

A.N. I'm running out of things to happen! I don't know what should happen next! Is Lucuis Malfoy a death eater? Will he tell Voldy about Hermione? Any ideas are most welcome!

by the way, does any one else have problems with the story alert thingy, coz mines stopped sending me emails when its been updated, stupid thing lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Blast from the past chapter 6.

a.n. By the way this is about two weeks after the last chapter. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened and Hermione is friends with The marauders and Lilly.

I Hermione Granger am so bored. This sis probably the first time that this has ever happened, All of my work is done, I have done all of next weeks homework, the library is locked and the boys are no-where to be seen, Lilly is asleep and I am the only person in the common room, I don't know where the boys are though, I mean its not a full moon, so I have no idea where they are.

I think I'm gonna go to the kitchens, my mum always said that cup of hot chocolate can make anyone sleepy, o how I miss her. My mum and dad are dead both in this time and my time, in my time they have been killed by death eaters I only just managed to get out of there with the orders help. In this time though they don't know me, have never heard of me or anything, so its just easier to pretend they are dead.

Nearly there just one more corridor and a staircase and then I'm at the kitchens. Turning the corridor I see sight that makes me freeze:

Severus Snape is on the floor clutching his nose (which is bleeding) and James, Sirius and Peter are just stood there laughing and taunting him. And Remus? The supposedly smart member of the group is just stood there in the shadows waiting for the others to finish what ever they are doing. What Sirius does next makes me move though, Severus is now hanging upside down with curses being thrown at him.

"WHAT the bloody hell do you think you are doing!" I scream, they jump.

"Chill out mione, were just playing" Sirius says turning to me,

"Playing? PLAYING?" I shriek, I'm getting angry now, I can feel my hair turning black and my eyes turning red, I storm up to them and throw the counter curse at snape, and turn to the others, "Cowards!" I shriek, I throw a hex at them that sends them sprawling, "pathetic!" another hex, "no better then bloody death eaters!" is my next yell followed by another 2 curses by now they are all a mess, none of them look remotely like wht they normally do.

I glare at them, "Get put of my sight you pathetic little boys.." I sneer, "and don't ever, ever come near me again" I hiss. They run, but not before Sirius yells "we'll get you back, Granger"

I walk back to Severus who is trying to stop the bleeding, a lost cause if you ask me, I pull out my wand and crouch down in front of him, "Go away, I don't need your help" he says, my response is "Tough shit live with it." I fix his nose and with a grin I make it straighter then what it was, no more crooked nose for you Professor Snape. I heal his nose and walk away.

I'm at the end of the corridor when I hear a "thanks Granger"

A.A.N well there you have it , just to let you know I might not be updating it every week because I have just started college so…… lol please please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. just to let you know the a on my laptop isn't working very well so if some words are missing the letter "a" its really not my fault.

Blast from the past chapter 7.

Hermione's point of view again…..

Well its official they hate me, Sirius James, Peter and Remus have turned everyone against me. Gryffindor hate me for sticking up for a Slytherin, Hufflepuff hates me for not being loyal, Ravenclaws hate me anyway because I'm smart, this just gives them more reason To dislike me and Slytherin? Well they hate me because I am a mud-blood Gryffindor who Is smarter then them.

Well they can all go fuck them-selves, is my opinion, I refuse to apologize to them they deserved it. The best thing is, though, that after I had finished hexing them they had ran to madam Pomfry to get healed but she slammed the doors in their faces, saying that they deserved what they got. 

The teachers have no idea what's going on, most of them don't care, but I'm surprised that Dumbledore hasn't spoken to me about it yet.

Lilly and James have finally gotten together, it amazes me, Lily has hated James for years and now they are suddenly going out very confusing. Turning the corner I slam into someone, dropping both my books and theirs, it's a Slytherin. O joy this makes my day so much better, I look into his face and guess who it is? My day really couldn't get any better..

A.N. this chapter I shit I know but I'm running out of ideas, if you have any about what should happen they just send it in a review or personal message ok!


	8. Chapter 8

Blast from the past . Chapter 8

Its only a short chapter because I'm busy with college stuff and you people don't give me enough reviews!

Lucius Malfoy. Shit! It really couldn't get any worse could it?

I glare at him, "Get out of the way" I growl.

He sneers at me, "make me" he answers.

I put my hands on his chest and push. 

Nothing happens, he doesn't budge an inch.

I glare at him, "move!" I demand.

He continues to sneer at me. 

I try to knee him in the balls, but he grabs hold of my shoulders and slams me into the wall behind me.

"Now, Now, be nice little mud blood" he jeers,

"fuckoff!" I hiss.

He slams me into the wall again.

I give a whimper of pain.

"Language" he taunts.

I look around, there is no one here no-one at all, the place is empty. 

I look back at him and he brings his head down to kis me, but before he has a chance.

I jerk my head forward as hard, and as fast as I can, hitting him in the nose.

I laugh and while he is distracted I turn and run.

Not once do I look back to see if he is ok, fuck him I think.

I run and run not stopping till I get to Gryffindor tower, thank god I have a free afternoon. 

But I know that he will get me back for that, and I know that when he does it will hurt, it will hurt a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Blast from the past chapter 9.**

**A..n. If you don't realise this is a diary entry, I am practising all types of writing so I know how to do things when it come's down to English coursework, so if you don't like it, I am sorry. ****J**

I have finally worked out a way to describe how I feel. It has taken me a while to put it into words but I have finally done it, I'm not called a know-it-all for no reason.

Its like I am falling down a black hole, with no chance what-so-ever of stopping. My days all follow the same schedule:

I wake up,

Shower,

Go to breakfast, (if I can be bothered, most time not)

Go to lessons,

Go to dinner (again if I can be bothered)

More lessons,

Library to do home-work and to help the younger years with their home-work.

Tea, the one meal I make my-self go to, but I eat it in the kitchens I no longer go to the large hall, so much easier this way,

And then an hour training in the room of requirement, using treadmills and punch bags, etc…

Training for multi-animagous

Sleep.

It has been three weeks since the argument between my-self, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Severus, and two weeks since my encounter with Lucius.

And in that time I can say I have changed a bit:

I speak when spoken to, I hardly eat and have lost weight because of it, and I hardly sleep because of the nightmares, seeing my friends die, bloody everywhere, seeing Fred and George's burnt corpses…… ENOUGH!

Stop it Hermione your gonna make yourself sick again, o and I have an animagous form! It took me a week to sort it out, but I finally did it! Do you want to know what it is? At first I thought that I would be an otter like my patronus, but I was wrong, my patronus has changed into a pure white panther with a black star on the back., it gorgeous, I registered it with the ministry so that I cant get in the shit for not being registered.

I'm working on becoming a multi-animagous, the name gives it away doesn't it?

If you didn't guess then its to have more then one form of animagous, it takes a hell of a lot of concentration.

Only one other good thing has come out of this silent treatment from the others, me and severus have come a lot closer, we spend a lot if time arguing about various potions and such in the library or in potions, quite fun really, anyway I have to go, I'm late for herbology….again.

**I know it's a crap chapter, but I'm a bit busy at the mo, so……. Please review, if you don't start reviewing I will stop updating it. I Mean it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Blast from the past chapter 10

a.n. Lilly is underlined,

Molly is italic

And Alice is in bold.

Hermione is _**in normal.**_

_**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END. THANKS**_

"**She is mental"**

"No she's not, she's just a bit different that's all"

"_**o come on Lilly, you have to admit something Is wrong with her"**_

"but-"

"_sorry Lilly, but I have to agree with Alice on this one"_

"alright, so maybe she is a little bit weird"

"**ha! A little? Come on lils, you've heard her at night: no! please stop! **No Harry! Ron!, please, I'll do anything, no more magic not ever just stop please!-"

"Alright Alice, we get the bloody picture!"

"**he he, sorry got a little carried away there" well we could always talk to her about It you know"**

"_how about tonight?"_

"yeah, that's a good idea she normally come in around 10, so we can talk to her then"

"**yeah, tonight"**

THAT NIGHT.

"hey Hermione"

"_Hey"_

"**hey"**

"what? Oh, hi"

"how are you, Hermione, we haven't spoken in ages"

"I' fine thanks"

"Um Hermione we need to talk to you"

"about?"

"**well to put it plain and simple, we want to know why you wake up screaming every night"**

"_Alice! So much for tact"_

"**well, I don't see the point in sugar coating it"**

"_I know but you could try to be subtle about it"_

"**yeah whatever, so are you gonna answer the question?"**

"I don't think that it is any, of your bloody business"

"we just want to help"

"I don't need your help, and as I said its nothing to do with you."

"**well considering the fact that you wake us up every night, with your screaming I think that it is"**

"simple, I'll put up stronger silencing charms"

"_why don't you just tell us about it?!"_

"no thanks"

"**who are Harry and Ron?"**

"pardon?"

"**I asked who are Harry and Ron"**

"That is none of your business"

"**who killed them?"**

"shut. Up"

"why do you scream no in your sleep?"

"SHUT UP, its none of your fucking business"

"**did you kill them?"**

"FUCK OFF!"

SLAM

Hermione's point of view.

I cant believe them! Its none of there business, I' running now through the corridors I need to leave, I need to get out. I turn a corner and bam! I smash straight into Severus.

He tries to hold me "mione? What's the matter?" he asks I cant reply, he needs to get off, I'm fighting against me now, but my crying Is making me weak. In the end I just give up and sit there sobbing on him.

I don't know how long we sat there all I know is I told him everything, every little detail. He doesn't say anything he just sits there, holding me while I cry.

After a while I stop, he stands up and helps me up, he takes me to the R.O.R where there is a bed waiting he helps me on and turns to leave, "please" I cry, "don't leave me" he doesn't he lays next to me, and holds me some more, till I fall asleep. What we didn't know was that a pair of eyes had seen the whole thing.

By the way I am looking for someone to do a trailer for this story any ideas?

And im putting my other Harry potter story "the break in" up for adoption so If you want to adopt it, or have an idea who you think should adopt it, just send a review or a personal message.

Thanks…….Jaz……..


	11. Chapter 11

Blast from the past chapter 11.

A.N. sorry I have not wrote in ages I have a case of writers block and a load of coursework to do so sorry.

And OMG! I have just seen the new Harry Potter 6 trailer, its bloody amazing!

Go on utube and put in:

OFFICIAL Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - International Teaser Trailer

Interesting, very interesting. The dark lord will love this, if we get this girl we will win the war and kill those bloody Gryffindor's and every single mud blood that is alive today.

**Voldemort hide out.**

"Brilliant. thank you my faithful servant, stand up and join your brothers. I want this girl, all other tasks are stopped for the moment. I want people following her all the time, when she leaves the castle I want to be told, so that I can go fetch her, she will be mine and I will have her in everyway possible" he paused,

"but for now I will use Legilimency on her, to see what information I can get"

Hermione's point of view.

Severus and I have become even closer now that he knows the truth, I would even go as far as to say I am more closer to him then I was Harry and Ron. The marauders still ignore me and so do the girls but im ok with that.

Well at the moment im in the hospital wing I passed out in my Potions class. I know what it was, someone was trying to break into my mind, the only question is who? Professors Snape and Dumbledore had taught me how to completely block my mind last year so there was no problem of letting them in. I just took it a little bit too far, and completely shut my body down while I withdrew into my mind to block the intruder, who ever it was they were very strong. I need to sleep now, I am bloody tired, with drawing is hard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 of Blast from the past,

Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to two people for sticking with my story, and really cheering me up with their reviews from yesterday.

And they are:

Diamondsr4evr

And

Love is overrated.

Right then this, is a flash back of what happened when Hermione with-drew into herself when voldemort tried to get into her head. Be warned there is blood.

Potions Class.

"Sir, can I be excused? I don't feel well" asked Hermione,

" no, wait until the end"

~~~~~~3 minutes later~~~~~

"Sir, I really don't feel well and I have a nosebleed"

"no wait until the end"

"but sir…"

"NO! stop your moaning, and sit at the back where I cant hear your whinging" snapped slug horn.

"Fine!" she snarled and moved to the back, next to violet Parkinson, (pansy's mum)

~~~~Hermione's pov~~~

It feels like there are knifes digging into my head, needles being poked into my eyes, scissors cutting my ears off. Yes as you can tell it hurts.

Im bleeding as well, my nose, ears, mouth and eyes all have blood coming out of them, and there's a puddle of blood on my desk. I need to withdraw, need to stop who-ever is trying to get into my mind. Need to stop them.

~~~Normal p.o.v~~~

Hermione's head dropped onto the table with a loud thunk that echoed around the classroom. People looked up from what ever they were doing to see what had happened. Violet looked over to Hermione, "mud blood what have you….." she stopped and looked at her, and then screamed,

"O MY GOD! She's DEAD!" and began screaming hysterically, slug horn rushed over to where Hermione was and pulled her onto the floor to check her vitals, only to look up and yell,

"some one get madam Pomfrey, she's not breathing!" about half of the class ran out of the door and ran screaming down the corridor,

"does anyone know that muggle thing, cpb?" he asked.

Remus came forward, "its C.P.R, and yes I do" he said.

"Hurry up and do it then!" Slughorn Bellowed"

2 breaths, 30 compressions, 2 breaths, 30 compressions, he continued doing this about 5 times until all of a sudden her body arched upwards and she coughed up a large lump of blood, and began breathing frantically, trying to get oxygen in. she looked at Remus,

"thanks" she gasped, smiled and passed out again. Just as she did the nurse came running in and shooed everyone out of the way, loaded her onto a stretcher and ran off again.

Leaving Slughorn with a class of hysterical teenagers, and one Severus Snape, who had just sat there with a horrified expression on his face, and not moved once during the whole incident.

The next chapter will be up as soon as possible what with it being the holidays and I have nearly done all of my coursework.


	13. Chapter 13

Blast from the past chapter 13/.

Its been 2 weeks since the attack on my mind, and my head is pounding, people keep asking me what happened, and why I passed out, I just tell them all the same thing, that I have no idea what happened, even though deep down I do.

Amazingly the Slytherins have mostly left me alone, I see them sometimes looking at me or following me, it's a bit creepy but they haven't tried anything. yet.

I've had further attacks on my mind since the incident, but none of them have been as bad as the one in potions and anyway even if it does get bad I have a new potion. I got it from the R.O.R. and its brilliant. All I did was ask the room for something to help me with my head ache and wala, a blue potion appeared, it stops the blood from flowing, takes away the pain and helps keep out who-ever is trying to get into my mind out. I have a sneaky suspicion that its either Dumbledore or a Slytherin. Any way back to the potion, I love it! I thank Merlin and any gods that are listening for it!

For some reason though, Severus keeps ignoring me, I don't know why though. I mean he's there, but not there if you catch my drift. He has hardly spoken a word to me since the episode in potions. Its ok though, I will make him talk even if I have to ram Veritism(spelling) down his bloody neck!

2 hours later, "shit!" it did not go right.

Key= Hermione is in normal and Severus is underlined.

"Severus, is something wrong?"

"no"

"are you sure?"

"Yes"

"have I done something wrong?"

"No"

"then why wont you talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say"

"nothing to say as a whole, or nothing to say to me?"

----silence------

"well?"

"I'm sorry"

"good, wait, what for?"

"what happened in potions"

"what about it?"

"well when you were bleeding…" 

"oh, don't worry about it, its fine"

"No, its not, there was blood every where and I couldn't help you"

"you weren't expected to"

"NO! god-damn-it Hermione, do you know what its like to see someone you love bleeding on the floor and you not being able to do anything?"

" yes I do, wait, backtrack. You love me?"

"Yes"

Dum dum derr.

Ha-ha a mini cliffy, what does she have to say?


	14. Chapter 14

Blast from the past chapter 14.

A big thank you once again to those who have stuck with the story,

Disclaimer: I make no money from this fic, nor do I own any thing but the plot.

Hermione is in normal Severus is underlined.

Last time.

"you love me?"----Hermione,

"yes"----------------Severus.

This time.

"really love me, not just pissing around, this isn't a joke is it? I really…."

"no! its not a joke, I really do love you"

"you… you cant"

"I can"

"No! you don't understand you cant, im ugly, buck toothed, frizzy haired know-it-all.

"I don't think that, I think that you're be…"

"no, don't say it!"

"say what? That your beauti…"

"SHUT UP! You cant ok! It wasn't supposed to be like this, you aren't supposed to like me, it changes everything"

"you got it wrong, I don't like you, I love you"

"Shut up! Please, It wasn't supposed to be like this, not at all, nothing like this, I shouldn't even be here, I don't belong here. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, and your not… oh shit did I just say that out loud?"

"yep"

"shit!"

Well needless to say I got the fuck outta there. I ran straight to the common room, past the marauders, and up to my room. I threw up a silencing charm and screamed my frustration, into my pillow followed by 3 hours of endless crying.

Lilly came to see if I was ok, 1 time. But I threw my wand at her head and told her to fuck off. Not the nicest thing to do if I want to be friends with her. Dumbass. That's all I am, stupid, thick ugly, well goodbye sadness and hello anger, I need to go to the R.O.R. and let loose this anger, I can scream and blow things up all I like in there and no one will come in

Brilliant.

A.n. I know loads of updates in one week, YAY go me! I had to make Hermione have a low self esteem I hate it when she is all vain because she wasn't made like that. Anyway hope you liked it.

~~~~~Jasmine~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

Blast from the past chapter 15!

I love this chapter! Well I love the end anyway….

Well it seems all that I can do is blow things up, well the only thing that I can do right that is.

My original aim when I came here was to be-friend the marauders, stop Peter from becoming a traitor, Stop Lilly and James from dieing and stop Severus from becoming a death eater, well that's gone all wrong hasn't it?

The marauders hate me, they don't even talk to me. After yesterday Severus must hate me, I cant believe that he told me he loves me, and I cant believe I said it back! I know that sooner or later I am going to have to leave the R.O.R but I think that its going to be later.

~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~

I'm exhausted, I've been in here for over three hours. I have also used up nearly all of my magic. I took blowing things up a little bit too far. Oh well, never mind, a night of sleep will cure that, well that is if I can actually go to sleep.

But something is wrong, I cant explain it, I feel weird. My head it feels empty, it feels different. Actually its not my head its my hair. I take a shower and summon a mirror, the R.O.R is amazing!

Any-way, I look in the mirror and a blood curdling, hair raising scream is ripped out of my throat.

Dum dum derr, what is it?

Right for once im going to say, if i get 2 reviews i will upload the next chapter tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, Blast from the past.

As promised here you go, sorry for asking for reviews but I was getting a bit desperate!

I warn you :

This is a lot shorter then all of my other chapters.

My screams echo around the room, bouncing off the walls and being thrown back at me.

This mirror it must be wrong! What's happened! I smash the mirror and summon another, and another and another, they al show the same thing! The person in the mirror, it cant be me. I look like someone else. I look like the evilest bitch alive. My hair, what has happened! I scream some more and throw things around. My magic is insane I cant stop it. I thought I was drained but no. 

I'm furious the mirror has to be lying! That cant be me. The person I see is not me! 

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!!" I scream and more magic is thrown off.

My magic seems to be pulsing off me, I need to calm down I know I do, I destroy the mirrors, and sit down I glare into the last mirror.

I begin to tug at my hair. "go back!" I yell, "be brown again" I repeat this over and over again until it eventually does, but that image is still in my head, my hair it was black and curly, I looked, god damn it! I looked like a younger Bellatrix Lestrange!


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is for BellaCullen2312 who's review made me really really happy!

Blast from the past chapter 17.

By the way just imagine the R.O.R. is on the 5th floor ok.

I've calmed down, breath in and out one more time and go to the door, I look outside and freeze.

"Holy shit, what in Gods name has happened here?" I whisper.

The corridor is completely trashed, the doors are all broken, the windows all smashed, the pictures and things that had been on the walls were on the floor in pieces and there is a huge crack in the floor. It looks like a mix between an earth-quake and a hurricane has been here.

"ahem" a voice coughs behind me, I spin around to see a shocked looking professor McGonagall, and an amused looking Dumbledore,

" sir what in the world has happened here?" I ask gesturing to the mess around me.

"you mean you don't know?" asked McGonagall. I shake my head.

"well, my dear" begins Dumbledore, "did you let loose your anger in the R.0.R?" he asks, I nod. "Well when you let loose your anger, you also let loose your magic, a lot in fact. It seems to me, that when you asked the room for a room to let loose your anger, you didn't ask for it to be a strong room. And so your magic escaped from the room and destroyed the whole 5th floor. He says smiling at me.

I smile back and feel my legs begin to crumble, I used too much magic, my eyes are beginning to close, just as they close completely I see the professors running towards me and a pair off feet at the opposite end of the corridor running away I wonder who it was. Blackness takes me.

~~~~Voldemort's hideout~~~~

"You say she destroyed the corridor?" asks Voldemort,

"Yes milord, she destroyed the whole corridor and the whole castle shook" answered the man.

Voldemort turns to the other people in the room,

"I want this girl, make sure you get her for me, the person that gets her will be moved up and will join my inner circle. Whispers begin, "dismissed" a voice yells.

~~~~NEXT CHAPTER TEASER~~~~~

My fist swings back and hits Sirius in his face, completely wiping the smile off of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Blast from the past chapter 18

By the way I'm reading a story at the minute called Diversus Vicis by Molly Snape, its another time turner story and its fab! I recommend it to all of you!

Its been two weeks since I destroyed the 5th floor corridor, none of the students know what happned, but sometimes I think that the Slytherins do. They seem to be following me around, when I look around there is always one of them there from either the 6th or 7th year.

Severus keeps trying to talk to me, but I ignore him, I cant speak to him, he deserves better, but it hurts so much. When I see him I want to hug him or just ravish him, regardless of who is there, I know that these thoughts are wrong, but I cant help it, with his sexy eyes and that floppy bit of hair that always gets into eyes when he's working and…

"Stop it!" a voice breaks through my thoughts. I run around the corner and growl at the sight before me, Severus is being pushed around by Sirius and James. Bastards. I run forward and separate them with a spell.

"Are you ok?" I ask turning to Severus, his lip is bleeding and he has a cut under his eye.

(Right you know how it goes, Hermione is in normal, Sirius is underlined because I'm too lazy to keep writing, he said, she said, he asks…. You get the point)

"Leave him, the death eater deserves it"

"don't call him that!"

"why not?"

"because its not true"

"Yeah it is, everyone know that all Slytherins and their friends are death eaters."

"what a pile of bull-shit"

"you know what?"

"what?"

"I bet that you're a death eater"

"WHAT!"

"I said I bet you're a death eater, tell me how many people have you killed?"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

*BANG*

My fist swings back and hits him in the face, completely wiping the smirk of it.

"ow!" he yells. *BAM* I hit him again and again, I've lost control again, I leap on him. Kick! Smack! Punch! I hit every inch of him that I can reach all the while screaming at him.

Hands around my waist pull me off of him, and I look down he is covered in blood and bruises. The hands restraining me drag me inside and into the R.O.R using a short cut. When we get inside I look up to see what prick is holding me. It severus. I fight against him as well, with tears blinding me, I stop fighting and hold on to him I don't want him to go, he cant leave me. I finally stop and look up at his face, his face is looking down at me we get closer and closer until our lips meet.

Passion and anger are forced into this kiss, his tongue sweeps across my bottom lip and I gasp, he uses this opportunity to ram his tongue into my mouth and a battle between our tongues begin, both battling for dominance. We keep this up until we pull apart gasping for breath.

Yay the first kiss is outta the way. I hope you like it, im not really writing from experience so…


	19. Chapter 19

Blast from the past chapter 19.

I pulled away as soon as I realised what I had done. I blushed and shot up t my feet, my fight or flight mechanism

Kicked in and I was ready to run.

"O, my god, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to,im really sorry,"

"wha…" I cut him off, "please don't hate me!" I cried and turned to run. I managed to take one step before he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back.

"don't run" he said looking me in the eye, all of my previous anger had now gone, replaced by fear that I was to loose my only friend.

"Please Sev, I didn't mean too, please don't hate me, please, please, plea.."

This time it was his turn to cut me off, "shut up" he said darkly, its true he hates me, he is never going to talk to me now, im gonna be completely alone.

"please" I try, "don't hate me ,I really didn't mean to, honestly, I have no idea what came over me, oh Merlin you must think im some kind of wanton whore, just throwing my-self on you like that" he cuts me off again,

"shut up!"

"but…" this time he doesn't even speak he just closes the gap between us, and backs me against the wall. He bends down so that his lips are at my ear and snarls

"SHUT UP!"

Ha-ha, I'm evil I know, everyone wants to be evil at sometime in their lie and now its my turn!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20! O M G, IM SO PROUD CHAPTER 20!!!!!!

I think this is my longest chapter yet, im also afraid to say that the updates will be going back to once a week because college has started up again.

* * *

He backs me against the wall, now im trapped, he leans down further and kisses me once more, this is harsher then the last one, is this his was of telling me that he likes it? And that he doesn't hate me?

My thoughts are cut off as he kisses me harder.

"wow" I manage to get out as we finish, he chuckles,

"does this make us an item then?" he asks,

"well I don't know, I mean you could do so much better, and sooner or later I'm going to have to go back and…" and once again he cuts me off, he really likes this kissing things doesn't he?

"it's a simple question Hermione that needs only a yes or no, so which is it?" he asks once again.

"yes" I breath still recovering from the kiss.

"good, I'm glad that's out of the way" he says and leans down once more, just as he reaches my lips there's a knock at the door, and we both groan.

I run over to it and open it, there stands a furious looking McGonagall,

"you, Professor Dumbledore's office NOW!" she screams well someone is not very happy at all is she?

* * *

Well that went well, all I got was a detention with Mr Filch and 100 points taken from Gryffindor, but Sirius also got a detention for falsely accusing me of being a death eater, shame on the twat! Dumbledore was ok about it, and he even approved of my relationship with Severus, not that anyone else will, but o well, I don't give a shit.

All of the Gryffindor are ignoring me now apart from the younger 3 years. Everyone else just gives me evils while the Slytherins all smile at me… very weird any way its time for me to go to sleep now.

"You will never escape , you little freak!" a voice screams behind me, I try to turn its too hard I'm tied to the ceiling, "you're a freak and always will be!" it continues and three lashes come down on my back using his favourite whip, the bastard. Another three, " a freak, you don't deserve to be in this world! You should kill your self and save the world the hassle of having you on it.

"I'm not a freak" I cry, "I'm a witch"

"o a witch you say?" the voice asks,

I say nothing, another 5 lashes.

"I asked you a question, you call yourself a witch?" he asks again,

"yes" I whimper, my back hurts, it always hurts.

"well then I think its only fair that you have that on your back don't you?" he asks,

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to take this nice little knife and carve the word witch onto your back, and bleed all of the evil and freakiness out of you!, understood?"

He doesn't wait for an a answer he just comes forward and begins to carve the 'W'

"NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I scream its no use, I try and pull against the chains holding me it's a no go, I'm completely stuck, I begin screaming louder

"that's is you little witch scream harder, no one wants, you no ones coming!" he laughs, " no one…"

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" a voice cuts through my dream and jerks me awake. I look around and there are the other girls staring down at me, and the marauders are in the door way.

"what?" I ask,

"we've had enough, we sort this out now"

And now here I am, holding my bags outside the common room, they have kicked me out and the only place for me is the R.O.R. lovely on my own. Again.


	21. Chapter 21

Blast from the past chapter 21, if you read the last chapter just ignore it. I found a spark of idea let. YAY GO ME!!!

"no"

"please"

"no"

"please please, plea"

"I said no"

"Humph, fine!"

-----------------

* * *

"just this once please!"

"will it shut you up?"

"yep"

"Fine I'll go, just this once though"

"THANKYOU!"

* * *

Its two weeks till Christmas, 4 months since I arrived here, and two week since I got kicked out of Gryffindors common room.

And I have finally persuaded Severus to take me into hogs made. Dumbledore says that there is a book in the local book store that may have clues on how to get me home. He has run out of ideas and all of his friends working on it are all coming out with no answers.

"Come on sev, Hurry up! The store closes at two!" I call over my shoulder,

"slow down woman, we have two whole hours still!" Severus calls back.

"I know but it might take ages to find it, so move your Slytherin butt!"

"coming mother!"

"I heard that!"

* * *

YES!!! We found the book it took us nearly tow hours but we found it and I managed to find Severus's Christmas present. In my opinion its great and the charm that I am working on will be great for us.

We walk out of the shop and begin the long walk up to Hogwarts when a voice behind us screams

"STUPIFY!" I turn and duck just as the hex comes flying towards us. I see the cause of the hex, a huge number of death eaters are entering hogs made.

More hexes and curses are thrown and by now most of the students are back up at school, the eldest of us begin to fight back but it soon becomes clear we have no chance there is simply too many of them.

Soon even more of us leave until it is just me, Severus, the marauders and Lilly.

Shit! They cant be here, if they die, then Harry doesn't get born and then the future will be even more of a mess.

I have only two port keys on me. So who do I use them on?


	22. Chapter 22

Blast from the past chapter 22.

I tug of my headband.,

"Sev! Catch!" I scream, I throw my headband and he catches it, there is a flash of blue light and he disappears.

Next I pull of my hat, I throw it to James and once again scream "Catch!, make sure you all touch it!"

He does and they too all disappear, the death eaters are closing in, I got them out in time. The port key wont take them far, it will only take them to the roof of the Hogs-head bar.

I begin to throw as many curses and hex's at the death eaters that I can remember, where the bloody hell is Dumbledore?! Or the other teachers! I cant fight them for much longer.

Some one comes up behind me and grabs me in a sort of bear hug, I fling me head back and it makes contact with his nose, he drops me and I turn and hex him, two more death eaters appear and grab hold of me, I struggle and kick but its too late by now I am completely surrounded.

There is no chance of escape, The death eaters all move aside and there he is, Voldemort.

"Hello my dear, I think that its time we had a little chat don't you?" He asks.

Oh shit.

A.N. the next chapter should be up in a day or two.

A...N.N. hey there to all of my readers, i hope you like the story so far, any improvements you can think off just tell me, i have been told that my story is retarded and i just wanted to know how many of you think that.


	23. Chapter 23

Blast from the past chapter 23.

WARNING: A BIT OF TORTURE HERE!

"hello my dear I thinks its time we had a chat" he says to me,

"well to be honest I'd rather not" I say back.

Slap! His hand hits my face, "don't be so important you little shit!" he hisses.

"So then tell me, what do you know about the order?" he asks,

"nothing" I answer.

"I thought you would say that" he says, he turns to those holding me, "hold her tight" he turns back to me.

"crucio!" he yells My body arches, it feels like I have knifes digging into my back, I say nothing, nor do I scream.

He stops, "what do you know about the order?" he asks again

I do the stupid thing and stick my tongue out.

"Crucio!" He yells once again, the pain rips through my body, once again I do not scream, I know it will make him happy if I scream.

The pain is immense he must really hate me.

"I will ask you once more, he says what do you know about the order?"

"nothing" I gasp, he sneers. "don't say I didn't warn you. He jerks his head and three death eaters step forward. They all raise their wands and scream:

"Crucio!" my body completely flips this time those holding me are having trouble doing so, my body is shaking violently. Some of the death eaters look away. He stops it. Its becoming harder to not scream now, and the tears in my eyes are beginning to fall.

"I don't want to hurt you Hermione, just tell me what I need to know" he says, almost kindly, " no" I whisper.

"Fine, once more, one three one, two three"

"CRUCIO!" this time they all scream it, omg the pain, that's all I can feel with my body twitching crazily those holding me drop me and I fall to the floor, they stop, I gasp for breath trying to get the oxygen in. he drops to his knees in front of me and strokes my hair, "come on Hermione" he purrs my name, " I will stop hurting you, I will let you join me just tell me about the order"

"I cant" I cry, tears pouring down my face.

He tuts, " and once again, Crucio" I still manage to keep my scream and claw at the floor, while my body arches, my mouth is full of bloody from biting my lip so hard. They stop once again.

"milord! The teachers from Hogwarts have arrived" a death eater tells him.

"put up the shield then!" Voldemort bellows, I look up and a ball of light seems to be surrounding us all.

"All right then, since you wont tell me about the order how about something else then?" he says, stroking my hair again I spit on the floor near his feet, and a large amount of blood appears.

"how about, you tell me, about where you come from?" he asks again.

"no" I manage to whisper,

"ok" he backs off from the question,

He looks down at me happily.

"how about then you tell me about the future?"


	24. Chapter 24

Blast from the past chapter 24.

"How about then you tell me about the future?" he asks. I gasp, no he cant know that, he cant its not possible, Severus wouldn't tell him, he is not supposed to be a death eater yet!

He laughs at my face, "yes I know my little future girl" I have many death eaters around Hogwarts" I breath a sigh he never said that Severus had told him.

I struggle to get up, I want to fight against him, I wont be seen as weak. I give you one more chance before I use more persuasive methods, tell me all I need to know about The order and the future"

I manage to stand up. "listen here snake face, I will never tell you anything you piece of shit!" I hiss at him,

He looks at me with disgust, "hold her" he demands and my arms are once again pulled back by those holing me, he pauses and a grin come across his face, "make a gap, let Dumbledore see her betray him and the order" he declares, they move and through the glass I see Dumbledore and the other teachers trying to get through the glass. He steps in front of me and grabs hold of the sides of my head, and yells, "legilimens!"

I scream

The pain is immense its even worse then that time in Potions, well at least I know who keeps trying to get into my head. It hurts so bad, he is trying to break through of my defences, the blood begins to pour once again but I can see that its hurting him as well. He is also bleeding, he gets in. I free my arms from the two holding me I grab his head look into his eyes and scream "LEGILIMENS!" I force my way into my head. I see his images and mine at the same time I can only hope that he is as well, suddenly a room pops up and stays there, a room with a figure chained in the middle of another figure is stood behind this one holding a knofe, the knife is brought down.

No. he cant see this, I wont let him,

I force a piece of my magic into his head and its like an explosion has taken part the death eaters surrounding me seem to be blown away. I'm stood there in the middle.

It seems my magic has finally decided to make its presence known. I raise my hand and throw what seems to be a ball of fire at a few of the death eaters, they scream, I'm in charge now! I throw more fire at those still surrounding me. I feel the power flowing through me.

I laugh and raise my hand again this time there is now fire but a burst of lightening seems to come into my hand I walk towards Voldemort, "ok riddle its time for you to feel pain bitch!" I laugh, and I hold my hand against his head so that the lightening goes into it, he screams on the floor in pain. More lightening comes down into my body. This time it hurts me. I'm loosing control. I need to stop yet I cant.

Pops around me indicate me to the facts that the death eaters are getting the hell out of here. A large pop tells me that the shield has fallen yet still more lightening keeps coming down into me. Voldemort has stopped now, he is just lying there moaning, what a bummer he is not dead. Finally the Lightning stops.

A death eater comes forward and grabs Voldemort and Apparates him out.

"Hermione!" a voice yells catching my attention. Its Severus. I grin at him, " I didn't tell him anything at all I promise. I love you" I say and pass out.


	25. Chapter 25

Blast from the past chapter 25.

I have finally decided to do a chapter from Severus view.

She is just laying there. Not moving. Nothing. The only way that I can tell that she is awake is the tiny movement of her chest as she breaths.

Something is different about her, I mean honestly how many people do you know that can control lightening? Its just a little bit weird. But the thing is once I caught her, took her back to the hospital wing and laid her on the hospital bed a huge white shield seemed to appear around her. No-one can get it apart from myself, James Potter and Lilly, no one knows why though.

I think that the reason the other two can touch her is the fact that they are the parents of her best friend. So maybe she can feel him in them? I don't know all I know is that no medical help is being given, she is still wearing the clothes she wore when she hurt The dark lord. But according to Dumbledore he thinks that being inside the shield is helping to heal her.

She has been out cold for 4 days now, and from what I have heard from other Slytherins, the dark lord is apparently in a bad condition. Which is good, I can say: yeah shame my girlfriend kicked your ass!

Very immature I know, but never mind.

I still cant get the image of her in pain on the floor being crucio. She gave up her portkey to save my life. Why? Does she honestly believe that she isn't worth it? Or is she worried that if we die then it will make the future worse?

Im watching her sleep right now when all of a sudden her bosy begins to twitch and writhe on the bed as though she is in pain, she begins to scream,

"Harry please not Harry!"

"Don't be dead. Ron not you as well"

"Ginny I promise ill change it, just don't leave me please.

PLEASE!"

all of a sudden the shield falls and she jerks awake, with a scream, and in a matter of seconds she has a wand at my throat,

"who the hell are you!?" she hisses, O Merlin, she doesn't know who I am.

"Miss Granger, calm down" says Dumbledore walking through the infirmary doors,

"piss off, I don't answer to you, where am I and the fuck are you people?" she shrieks,

"Calm down, Hermione, it will all come back to you soon, now calm down before we have to sedate you!"

She looks at him blankly, !I don't know who you are, but you can go die!" she aims her wand at him, !"Avada Kadvra"

Hehe another cliffy.

If you are wondering about the amnesia, it simple, her body used up nearly all of her magic so the last part of her magic, put her in a magical like coma (that goes with her elemental powers) for her own safety so that nothing could harm her.


	26. Chapter 26

Blast from the past chapter 26.

she aims her wand at him, !"Avada Kadvra!"

Dumbledore just manages to duck of out the way and hurls a spell at Hermione, it strikes her in the chest and she seems to fall into a trance like state. "Professor Dumbledore, what going on?" she asks. And then once again passes, out.

(Dumbledore is Underlined and Severus is in normal)

"I thought that would work"

"what would work sir?"

"a spell that I found, I have finally found out what our dear miss Granger is"

"what is she sir?"

"An Elemental, a very rare species, one in every thousand years are born, but the strange thing is that its only pure bloods that have the power, and from what I have been told, Hermione is apparently a muggle-born, has she said anything to you?"

"no sir, the only thing that I have been told about her family Is that the are completely Catholic, she has never said anything more then that"

"hmm, never mind, we will simply have to ask her when she wakes up"

Later that night,

Back in Hermione's point of view by the way

"sir, I cant apologize enough for trying to kill you, I cant even remember it"

"its fine my dear, but you can do me one thing"

"what is it sir"

"what can you tell me about your parents?"

"my p parents?"

"yes my dear what can you tell me about them, did they have any magical blood in them at all?" 

"No sir, they were completely muggle, no magic has been in my family at all apart from me, why?"

"is there any chance that you are adopted?

"I don't think so why? Sir"

"well the thing is my dear you are an elemental"

"oo I've read about them, there rarely rare, but wait that would mean that I would have to be a pure blood!"

"yes, it would seem so, would you like me to do you a blood test to see if you are infact a pure-blood"

"umm I suppose so"

"good just one minute"

He slashes the tip of my finger and collects the blood and does a spell, it flashes blue that means I am a pure blood and that I am adopted, it all makes sense now, they always hated me they proved that this summer, this is brilliant im not related to those evil black hearted fucks!

"Miss Granger?"

"o yes, sorry"

"its alright my dear are you ready to see the names of your parents?""yep"

I look up and read the names, my face pales, holy fucking shit, no way.

Cliffie!!!

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange and Barty Crouch jnr.

But I thought she was supposed to be married to Rudolphus Lestrange! They must have had an affair and had to get rid of the evidence. Me

Harry and Ron are not going to be impressed at all.

Now that the end of this chapter, I had to put Barty in because I love David Tennant! He did a fab role as Barty Crouch jnr.

Pease check out my other story where do we go from here.


	27. Chapter 27

Blast from the past chapter 27

Well the time has flown by, I have been here for just over a year now. After the whole thing with Voldemort, Lilly and the marauders became my friends, Severus and I have gotten closer. I know he wants sex but I'm not ready for that yet. One day but not now.

The rest of the school seem to think I am some sort of hero, as well as being the head girl I was surprised at that because from what I had been told Lilly was head girl. I must have changed the future somehow. Surprisingly Voldemort hasn't tried to attack hogs made again. He and the death eaters seem to be keeping a low profile.

I haven't told anyone about my parents well my true ones anyway, and actually Severus is the only one that I would be able to tell.

I have also been working on my magic, I have worked out that I completely loose control when I have something to protect and that could come in handy. If we find a way to get me back home I want to go back just before the battle, then I can loose control and maybe stop my friends and family (weasleys) from dying.

"um Hermione?" I look down at a little first year,

"yes?"

"professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you"

"ok, thanks"

I walk up to Dumbledore's office, there are far too may steps I tell you.

"you asked to see me sir?" I ask,

"yes miss granger I did, please take a seat"

"what's the matter sir?"

"I know how to get you home"

hope you liked it!

A.N. just to let you know i happily taking any requests for my next story on what you think it shoud be about and who the parings wil be, i prefer Severus and Hermione though :)


	28. Chapter 28

Blast from the past chapter 28

"I know how to get you home"

"what!" I jump up, "how? when!"

"Calm down, it's a simple matter all I need is a few drops of your blood to make a portal it will take me about an hour"

"so I can say good bye to Severus?"

"yes"

"thank you!"

I run from his office, to the R.O.R I was supposed to be meeting the others here, even Sev.

They look up at me as I enter,

"guys I need to tell you something"

"sure what's up mione?" asks Lilly,

"well I cant actually tell you I have to show you" I summon a pensive and put all of my memories into it, all about Harry and voldemort. About how they all died and everything.

"I need you all to touch this" I say and hold it out to them, they all touch it and seem to sit still as if frozen.

"what's that Hermione?" asks Severus,

"I decided to tell them the truth" I say

"Lilly is the first one to come back,

"Harry is my son?" she asks with tears in her eyes, I nod she bursts into tears, the next out is James who looks over to Lilly,

"hey Lilly bug stop crying we have a son"

The next out is Remus, " you know I'm a were-wolf?" he asks, "yes I have always known" I answer, he looks shocked,

Peter is out next, he stands up, "long live the dark lord" turns into a rat and runs for it, well so much for him.

And finally Sirius comes out, "I have a godson, you too have a baby and where the fuck is Pettigrew?" I tell him, "that little rat!" he bellows.

"Hermione why did you show us this?" asks Remus,

I look at him "because its time for me to go home" I say,

Severus looks at me, "what you cant go home, you have to stay here, you cant just leave us" he cries,

" I'm sorry, I told you that one day I had to go back" I say,

"No! you cant leave, "I love you!", I freeze,

"I'm sorry!" I say and run, I run as fast as I can and just as I get to Dumbledore's office a hand grabs me, its Severus,

"please, don't go baby" he begs and forces our bodies together for our last kiss.

"I'm so sorry I love you too" I cry and go inside.

Dumbledore is stood there with a sad look on his face,

"time to go miss granger" he says,

"I know"

I nod my head and step through the portal, I arrive on the other side in a field. Right in between an army of death eaters on one side and the order on the other side. I can cry later, now I need to protect.


	29. Chapter 29

Blast from the past chapter 29.

It worked I did it. I saved them. Voldemort is dead along with a number of his death eaters.

Lilly and James are both alive in this time.

It hurts. Everywhere, my bubble is up. My bubble of protectiveness, no one can get in. I know for one thing that I am in the hospital wing, I can see people all around me, some are In pain and screaming and others are trying to comfort them. But what about me?! I need comfort, I lost my best friend and my boy friend!

Its time to come out. My body is up and ready to go, I have no idea how long I was unconscious with just my thoughts running through my head.

"Hermione! You're awake" a voice screams and launches them selves at me,

"Harry as happy as I am to be seeing you I need to breath" I gasp,

"oops sorry ,my bad, but your awake now. And my mum and dad will be here soon, we all know that you changed everything, so I thank you for what ever you did"

I smile up at him. And he grins back at me.

Over the next few weeks I speak to various people, Dumbledore, all the weasleys, Sirius, James and Lilly and Remus and loads of other people. The whole wizarding world seems to know that I somehow went back in time and changed the future. I have no idea how though…

But the one person that I have not seen is the one that I most want to, Severus. Not once have I seen him, for all I know he could be dead.

I should see him next week though I have potions. Dumbledore and the ministry decided that I should join the 7th years seeing as I've already done 6th.

Its my first time alone this week and I am holding it all in. sooner or later the dam is going to break and I am going to have a break down I can feel it.

a.n Yes I know a shit chappie the next one she meets Severus for the first time.


	30. Chapter 30

Blast from the past chapter 30

This is so far, my longest chapter, please check out my other story "where do we go from here" another HG/SS fanfic.

By the way where there is one of these * I mean no offence to other gingers.

Come on Hermione take a breath and walk in, its not hard just one deep breath and… go! No its not working,

"come on Granger move your arse" this comes from Fred, or Maybe George, I'm not really sure which one, if I was looking at them then I could tell but I'm not. They lovingly decide to help me into the room, they both take an arm and literally drag me in. little ginger haired shits*

O god there he is, he's looking at me, he's looking at me!

"Weasleys, Granger take your seats we don't have all day!" he yells. They drag me over to where they sit having decided that I am going to sit with them. Not that I get a choice in the matter.

* * *

After Class

I stay behind I need to talk to him.

"Um," I begin,

"well miss Granger, what is it?" he barks,

"I wanted to speak to you sir, about my time in the past and," I pause do I say it? Yes or no?

"and what?" he asks,

"well sir, about us" I say.

"us? Us?" he laughed there is no us, you left me miss granger, I begged you not to leave and you did. As far as I am concerned there is no us"

"but sir…"

"no get out!" he yells.

Severus please, you told me that you loved me" I say.

He scoffs. "love you, silly girl who could love you? You were just a bit of fun. Get out of here do me a favour and leave" he says,

"bu…"

"GET OUT!" he screams.

I run out.

* * *

I run to my rooms and throw my self onto my bed sobbing, he doesn't want me, he thought it was fun. I thought he loved me! I cry even harder now. And I can feel someone stroking my hair,

"let it all out sweetie." its Lilly. Sirius, Remus and James are there as well. I throw myself at her. "he doesn't want me!" I wail and cry harder then I thought possible.

"shh, it will be ok," she repeats over and over again stroking my hair until I finally fall asleep.

* * *

Lilly's point of view.

I lay there stroking her hair as she sobs. My heart goes out to her. I haven't really spoken to her about Severus or about the past. I never know what to say, I acted like a right bitch. Sirius, James and Remus all agree with me on that. The day after she left we all sat in silence thinking about the pensive she showed us.

When I looked into it, I saw my son Harry, all alone, an orphan and then she and Ronald showed up and he had friends, no longer alone. She has changed many things. For one myself and James are still alive. Harry has a little sister called Kira, we really did win the battle against the death eaters. A lot of other things changed as well. The whole world is in her debt and most of them do not even realise it.

I look at the others all looking at her asleep on my lap. She looks so alone. When I see her wondering about she looks so lost, when she looks at Severus you would have to be bind not to realise that she loves him.

And when he looks at her it is the same. When she started Hogwarts in this time I remember the look on his face, shock and horror. Then she went back. Even though in this time it only lasted about 2 seconds I remember it clearly.

*Flash back*

We were all stood in lines, Light versus Dark. With little chance of escaping, I was stood next to my son, my husband and my best friends when all of a sudden a flash of light came down from the heavens and hit Hermione. I knew it was time. Time for her to go back. And then the next thing I knew she was there in front of us. All dressed in black and ready to kill. And kill she did. I remember being told that she was an elemental and she most obviously was. Her best weapon seemed to be fire. Great balls of it attacking the other side, a fight against Voldemort more killing and then we were able to attack

*end flashback*

Because of her, hardly anyone died from our side. Because of her, history changed for the better. Yet the one thing she wants is the one thing that she can not get. Its out time to help now. She helped us and its now our time. I look to the others.

"we need to do something, we need to speak to Severus" I say they all nod.

Omg this is my longest chapter yet!


	31. Chapter 31

Blast from the past chapter 31

"Miss Granger it has come to my attention that we need to talk"

"what about sir?"

"about us"

"us? You said that there was no us remember? It was all for fun "REMEMBER!"

"yes, I apologise for that but I was upset and now that I have thought about it I realise that I was an idiot, when you left me I was heart broken, I begged you to stay and you just left, at the time I hated you but now I understand why you did it" "so I ask of you, can you forgive me?"

"how do I know that this isn't a joke? How do I know that this isn't more fun?"

"I promise you it isn't,"

"make an oath"

"pardon?"

"make a wizarding oath that it isn't a joke"

"will it make you believe me?"

"yes"

"fine, I Severus Tobias Snape, promise that my love for you Hermione Jane Granger, is no joke and that I mean every word, that I say to you is not a joke"

"thank you"

That was 2 months ago now, although it is only November I have decided to do my n.e. early, I see no point in re-doing nearly half of my last year when I know it all, Dumbledore agrees complete saying that it is true and that I should just do my n.e. now and start on my potions apprenticeship as soon as possible.

Severus and I have gotten even closer now. Its like we are dating again and the whole school knows it. Normally we wouldn't be aloud to but because of my services in the war then I can get away with it.

I walk into Severus's rooms,

"Sev! Are you in here?" I yell.

"yes I'm in my office just come on in" he calls back I head in. nothing can prepare me for the sight that meets my eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Blast from the past chapter 32

Nothing can prepare me for the sight that hits my eyes. Roses.

Red roses are all around the room on every available surface.

Severus is there, he walks straight up to me.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more the you will ever know I have watched you grow up into a beautiful young woman and I want to ask you would you do me the honour of becoming my wife"

"yes!" I squeal and launch myself into his arms.

The following months pass by quickly and soon it is the day of my wedding and then even that passes leaving me at the one spot that I am dreading the wedding night. How can I let him see me? I cant exactly say no, I don't want to have sex. I am going to have to make him turn the lights off, once he sees my body he will never want me again.

Damn I should of thought about this before now. Damn.

"Hermione? Love you cant hide in the bathroom all night come on out"

Shit he is so right I cant hide for ever. Fuck.

I take a breath and walk out.

sex scene next. hope you enjoyed it.


	33. Chapter 33

Blast past from the past. Chapter 33

Right then this is my first attempt at writing smut so if its not that good then i am sorry, hope you do like i though.

The next chapter is not going to up for a while i have a huge number of essays so...

thanks for reading

"Hermione? Love you cant hide in the bathroom all night come on out"

Shit he is so right I cant hide for ever. Fuck.

I take a breath and walk out.

I look over to him. What do I do now? Do I walk over to him? Do I sit on the bed? I'm so confused!

Thanks fully he takes pity on me, and walks over,

"alright babe?" he asks, I nod.

leans down to me for a kiss. Once we do that and I am gasping for breath. I turn to him, "Sev, would you mind if we turned of the lights? Please"

"why?" he asks,

"please" I beg.

I don't wont him seeing my body, if he does he wont be able to get his thing up. And then the marriage wont be valid. He nods and wordlessly dims the lights. I frown at him and wave my wand so that the lights turn off completely.

"Hermione ,I need to see what I am doing" he says,

"no you don't all you need to do is put your, your, well your thing inside of me do what you need to do and wala!" I say.

I hear him sigh. "Hermione, it doesn't work like that" he says.

"it can" I argue, I cant have him touching me, he will be disgusted by all the fat on me. It will make him sick.

"I have to touch you" says.

"but.." he cuts me off.

"I want to touch you Hermione, I have waited years for this, we are married now, please let me touch you"

"but Sev, I'm not really that good looking, if you want then you could have a mistress? Because that way I am married to you, you can still have sex and you wouldn't have to look at let alone touch my naked body and then you wont feel sick at marrying such a fat monster and then…" he cuts me off.

"never say that about yourself!" he hisses at me,

"what?" I ask,

"never call your self fat around me, you are beautiful"

"But," I try again,

"look, I love you, I don't care what you look like" he says and

Brings his head down towards mine for another kiss. He continues to kiss me until me knees become weak and all wobbly he then leads me over to the bed and begins to undress me.

As he uncovers each part of his skin he kisses it, I cant help the occasional moan or gasp I really cant it just feels right to do it.

Finally he finishes getting me undressed and puts his mouth over my left nipple while playing with the right with his hand. I moan and try to push myself up. Trying to get rid of the fire that is in-between my legs, it burns!

I must have said this aloud because he asks if I want him to get rid off the burning.

"yes!" I half yell and half moan. And I squeal when I feel his fingers on my pussy. It feels so right so good. And when he pushes them inside of me "holy fucking shit" I scream. I scream some more when he begins pumping in and out of me.

"more!" I yell, I have no idea what I am moaning at, or what I want. He slides down my body kissing me all the way down until he settles between my legs.

Wait, no he wouldn't . His tongue turned the heat up on the fire as it slid upward with a long, broad stroke. i shuddered it was extraordinary. It was glorious. My God, how could anything that felt this good be so terrible for a man to … "Wait," I plead breathlessly. "No. You can't—""I can and I will. Unless this—" He slowly swept his tongue between my lower lips and twisted it around my clit . "—doesn't feel good. Tell me you don't like this, and I promise I will stop.""but… but its wrong and dirty" I gasp.

"you know you love it", he whispers and I do, its so wrong, yet, so right.

A feeling seems to burst from within, what is it? I bite on my lip to make it go away. He looks up as if he knows that I am stoping something from happening.

"Don't hold back, Hermione," he whispers. I let go and O MY GOD! The feeling is intense, right at the peak he thrusts himself in, all I feel is a pinch from inside, and the rest is pleasure.

He begins to thrust in and out faster and faster until I come with a scream of "Severus" and he comes with a roar and he pulls out of me and flops on to the bed next to me.

"so good, so perfect" he gasps and pulls me towards him. So that we are snuggled together.

"I love you" I say,

"and I love you too" he says and we both fall asleep. Curled in each others arms.


	34. Chapter 34

Blast from the past final chapter.

"ARRRR, it fucking hurts!" Hermione screamed,

"Come on Mrs Snape, just a few more pushes" this came from a nurse from the bottom of the bed,

"Come on Love, you heard the mid-wife, just a few more pushes" encouraged Severus,

"PUSH? PUSH WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM DOING! TELL ME TO PUSH ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR TO GOD THAT THIS FUCKING WAND WILL BE PUSHED IN YOUR EYE!" she screamed at him, Hermione had been in labour for five hours now and the exhaustion and constant pain was starting to get to her.

Her other visitors had fled the room after the first three and were now paseing anxiously outside the door, listening to her screams, even the bravest Harry Potter had left after being told that if he didn't shut up telling her that she was doing great then she would curse him so bad that his wife Ginny wouldn't recognise him.

Another scream came out of the room, quickly followed by another,

"Never again Severus Snape, You come near me with that thing and I will bite the bloody thing of"

all males that heard this winced while the females all laughed.

"AHHHH" another scream this one louder then the rest,

"come on love one more push"

"what did I tell you about telling me to push! If you want me to push, you push the fucking thing out!"

One last Scream when all of a sudden the wails of a new born baby was heard, those in the waiting room all cheered.

About ten minutes later a healer came out, and looked at the crowd, "you can go in now"

When they entered they all rushed to see the baby, 

"what is she called mione?" Ron asked,

Hermione looked at Severus, "Maria Louise Snape," she said.

The baby its self was beautiful, she had her mothers brown hair and her fathers eyes, and luckily Hermione's nose which was helpfully pointed out by Ron who in turn got two evil glares.

The End.

I may do a sequel I'm not sure.


End file.
